Nada es para siempre
by EugeBlack
Summary: Después de siete años juntos, Harry pensaba que su relación con Draco era para siempre, que el amor que se tenían soportaría todo, pero una situación hará revalorar su decisión. HPDM slash


**Disclaimer:** HP y Co. le pertenecen a JKR.

**Advertencia:** esta historia es slash, es decir, contiene relaciones chico/chico. Si no te gusta, dale al botón "atrás".

_Nota de EugeBlack: ¡Hola! Esta es una pequeña historia que me ha estado rondando desde hace unos días. Espero que les guste y me dejen rr. _

_¡Feliz Navidad!_

**Nada es para siempre**

Con cuidado me quito las cenizas de los pantalones, creo que nunca aprenderé a salir de una chimenea de manera elegante, como Draco lo hace. Sonrío al pensar en él. Saco de mi abrigo una caja de chocolates de leche, los predilectos de mi dragón.

Camino hacia el espejo del pequeño salón privado de la oficina de Draco. Observo mi reflejo para confirmar que mi apariencia esté bien. Quiero darle una sorpresa después de haber estado toda una semana fuera de casa, jugando quidditch en Alemania. A veces siento que paso mucho tiempo fuera de casa, lejos de él, pero él no me ha permitido que abandone mi pasión, es una de las pocas personas que me entiende, que sabe que después de haber destruido a Voldemort, no quería ser Auror o trabajar para el Ministerio. Simplemente quería vivir.

Empiezo a caminar hacia la puerta, pero de repente me detengo al escuchar unos ruidos provenientes de la oficina de Draco. Gemidos. Inmediatamente meto mi mano libre en mi abrigo, agarrando fuertemente mi varita. Quizá Draco esté herido y necesite ayuda. Escucho con más atención, y siento que mi corazón se detiene cuando me doy cuenta que esos gemidos no son de dolor. Sino de placer.

Lentamente termino de llegar hasta la puerta, tengo miedo de abrirla y ver lo que está pasando ahí. Tengo miedo de que todo mi mundo se destruya. Todo lo que Draco y yo hemos construido con cuidado durante los últimos siete años.

Intento calmar mi respiración y los latidos de mi corazón. Con una inhalación profunda invoco mi valentía Gryffindor y abro un poco la puerta, cuidadoso de no hacer el menor ruido. Siento como mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos ante la escena que tengo enfrente de mis ojos.

Draco está acostado sobre su escritorio, gimiendo fuertemente ante las embestidas de Zacharias Smith. ¡Maldito Hufflepuff de mierda!

Una lágrima cae por mi mejilla y no puedo dejar de ver el horrendo acto. ¿Por qué? ¡Por qué! ¡Maldición no es justo!

Cierro la puerta con cuidado y camino hacia la chimenea. No soporto estar aquí. No soporto ver cómo Draco disfruta ante las embestidas de otro hombre que no sea yo. ¿En qué fallé?

& & &

Han pasado cinco horas desde que llegué a casa. Insuficiente tiempo para pensar, llorar y tomar decisiones. Mis ojos están hinchados de tanto llorar. Jamás en mi vida me he sentido tan mal como en estos momentos. Siento que no voy a poder seguir adelante. Draco era mi todo, mi salvavidas, mi amante, mi confidente, y ahora me ha traicionado de la peor manera posible. Nunca pensé que llegaría a hacerme esto. ¿No se supone que me amaba?

Mi garganta deja salir una cínica carcajada mientras termino de cerrar la maleta. Ya he guardado todo lo que necesito. No quiero volver a poner un pie en esta casa, tocar esa maldita cama donde quizá Draco ha follado con Smith durante alguno de mis viajes. Agarro mi varita y con un ligero movimiento encojo mi equipaje, luego me lo guardo en los bolsillos de mis abrigos.

Miro por última vez la habitación en la que dormí y le hice el amor a Draco. Cierro la puerta y camino hacia la sala. Me dirijo al minibar y saco una cerveza de mantequilla. La destapo y tomo un largo sorbo. Luego me siento frente a la chimenea, a esperar a que él llegue.

Ni cinco minutos después Draco sale de la chimenea como sólo él lo sabe hacer. Elegante, soberbio, altivo. Al verme, aparece en su rostro una enorme sonrisa y en tres largos pasos llega hasta mí para darme un apasionado beso. Me quedo quieto, sin responderle.

"¡Harry! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! ¿Por qué no me avisaste? ¡Te extrañaba mucho, amor!" me dijo mientras llenaba mi rostro de besos. Tuve que realizar un gran esfuerzo para no sucumbir ante sus besos. Ya había tomado una decisión, y aunque me destrozara, la llevaría cabo.

"¿Ah, sí?" le pregunté sin emoción alguna.

"¡Claro que sí, amor! ¿Cómo no voy a extrañar a mi maravilloso, apuesto, valiente, inteligente y sensual novio?" dijo antes de intentar darme un beso en los labios. Giré mi rostro y sus labios se encontraron con mi mejilla. Draco me miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Pues no lo parece." Le contesté mientras me paraba del sofá para mantener un poco de distancia. Su olor era intoxicante. ¡Dios, cuánto lo voy a extrañar!

Draco me miró confundido y herido por mi indiferencia, pero no se movió de su puesto. "¿Qué quieres decir, Harry? Estás muy extraño."

Qué falso eres Draco, no sé cómo puedes verme a la cara después de lo que has hecho. Suelto una carcajada que no tiene nada de humor. "¿Extraño? ¿Y por qué no habría de estar extraño, _Dragón_?"

"No te entiendo, Harry. Explícame qué sucede, por favor. ¿Hice algo malo?"

Su estúpida pregunta quebró la poca resistencia que me quedaba. "No sé si para ti será malo, pero para mí hiciste algo terrible e imperdonable." Vi como su rostro palidecía. "¿Desde cuándo, Draco? ¿¡Desde cuándo te follas a Zacharias Smith!?"

El poco color que quedaba en su rostro terminó de desaparecer ante mis palabras. Draco no respondió por varios segundos. Vi como sus manos empezaron a temblar levemente. "¿D-de qué estás hablando?"

"¡No mientas, Draco Malfoy! ¡Los vi! Como un imbécil, fui a tu oficina para darte una sorpresa, quería besarte y tocarte después de una semana sin verte. ¡Pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando escucho cómo gimes su nombre, pidiéndole que te de más, que vaya más rápido!" Me doy la vuelta para no ver su rostro y al mismo tiempo para intentar calmarme, no quiero que me vea llorar, no le voy a dar el gusto. "Qué decepción, Draco."

Escucho un ruido y me volteo. Me sorprendo al verlo de rodillas, con lágrimas en los ojos. Nunca lo había visto perder el control de esa manera. Jamás lo había visto llorar y esa visión aprieta dolorosamente mi corazón. Pero debo ser fuerte.

"Harry, por favor escúchame. Soy un cabrón, y la he cagado de manera espectacular. Perdóname amor, perdóname. Lo siento tanto. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento." Me dice entre lágrimas mientras se mueve hacia donde estoy.

"No." Digo en un hilo de voz, conteniéndome para no romper a llorar al verlo de esa manera. Humillándose y pidiendo perdón de esa manera.

Draco termina de llegar hasta mí y abraza mis piernas. "Por favor, amor, perdóname. ¡Smith no significa nada, es solo sexo! No lo volveré a hacer, ¡te lo juro! Pero dame otra oportunidad por favor… ¡no puedo estar sin ti!"

Bajo la mirada y veo su rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Está diciendo la verdad, lo sé por su mirada. Pero eso no disminuye el dolor que siento por dentro.

"Lo siento, Draco. Hemos terminado."

"¡No! ¡Te amo, Harry! ¡Y sé que todavía me amas! ¡Dame otra oportunidad por favor!"

Me arrodillo ante él y le limpio las lágrimas con mis pulgares. No puedo evitar que un par de lágrimas se deslicen por mis mejillas. "Sí, todavía te amo. Pero destruiste la confianza que te tenía. Cada vez que te veo no puedo evitar recordar cómo gemías ante sus embestidas. ¡Maldición Draco! Te di todo lo que tenía, y así es como me lo pagas. Siempre pensé que lo nuestro era para siempre, pero lamentablemente, nada es para siempre. Y tu te encargaste de eso." Con una última caricia en su rostro me levanto. Draco queda inmóvil.

"Harry por favor…"

"Quizá con el tiempo pueda perdonar, pero no olvidar. Nunca olvidar." Hago silencio para calmar mis sollozos. "Que seas muy feliz Draco. Ojalá que puedas encontrar a alguien que te haga feliz, como obviamente yo no pude hacerlo."

Y con esas palabras, desaparezco de la que era mi casa, mi vida y la relación que creía perfecta y que duraría para siempre.

"_Fin"_

EugeBlack

_Miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas_

_Miembro de la Orden Severusiana_

_Miembro de la Orden Slytheriana_

_Miembro de la Orden Draconiana_

_Miembro de la Orden Draco Dormiens Slash_


End file.
